Jealousy
by AvacadoKatrina
Summary: Jack and Kim are finally together. But all of a sudden, Kim starts acting weird and somewhat evasive. Jack wants to know what's going on and he plans on finding out. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Jack silently followed the strands of golden hair as its owner turned the corner. He felt a little bad that he was following her, but he couldn't help it. He. Was. JEALOUS.

Let's back up. Almost three months ago, Jack had finally gathered the nerve ask his best friend and long-time crush, Kim Crawford, out. He didn't even know why he'd been so scared— asking a girl out was usually a breeze. Kim was just special. She was the first, and only, one to make him melt with every smile and stop him in his tracks from her beauty.

Anyway, they had been happy together for the past few months. That is, until a few weeks ago. No, it wasn't certain that they were having problems, but she had been acting weird lately. Every time Jack would ask her to hang out on Friday or Saturday nights, Kim would decline. And when he'd ask her why, she'd make up some lame excuse. "My parents are going polka dancing and I have watch my sister. My dog has the sniffles." And the worst one: "I just found out that the moon is made of cheese, so I gotta buy crackers and wish for a meteor shower." But, Jack didn't question her. What kind of a boyfriend would he be?

Then again, he _was_ following her through the streets on a Friday night. But Jack couldn't help it. Every time he'd think too much about it, thoughts of her making out with some random guy swam through his mind. No. Kim wouldn't do this to him. Not his Kim.

Finally, Kim turned onto a driveway and rang the doorbell. Jack ran behind a bush in the yard and watched as the door opened and a tall, black-haired figure stepped out and hugged Kim. Jack squinted and saw it was... Jerry?! Before he could say or do anything, they went inside and shut the door.

Jack sighed, relieved. It was just Jerry. Maybe they were just gonna hang out or Kim was gonna tutor him or something. Then, his eyes widened. Why did Kim say she was going to a botanist convention with her cousin in the next town over? He sprinted to the nearest window.

There were Kim and Jerry, standing in Jerry's living room. Suddenly, she extended her hand. He grabbed it and pulled her close. OH HELL NO. "JERRY, KIM, OPEN THE HELL UP!" Jack started pounding on the glass.

Kim's jaw dropped and Jerry ran towards Jack. "Dude, what are you doing here? It's not what it—" Jerry let out a girly scream, then ran to get some ice for his now-swollen jaw.

Jack jumped through the window and stomped toward Kim. "KIM! HOW COULD YOU?! AND WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS TOO!"

"What are you talking— wait. DO YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH JERRY?! JERRY OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Kim yelled, shocked and offended. Then softer and gentler, "no offense Jerry!"

"None taken!" Jerry called from the kitchen.

"Well, yeah! Yeah, I do! What do expect me to think when I catch you sneaking off to get all cozy with my best friend?!" Jack fumed.

"GET ALL COZY?! Do you really wanna know what's going on, JACK? I've been secretly taking dance lessons from Jerry for the past few weeks because there's a cotillion coming up on our 3rd monthsary. I wanted to ask you to it, but I didn't wanna ruin it with my dancing. That's why I went to Jerry. What you saw was ballroom dancing." Kim hugged him tightly as she looked up into his eyes. The next part came out as more of a whisper. "I can't believe you'd ever think I'd do that to you."

Jack stared back down into her big, beautiful, brown eyes. They clearly showed all the hurt he'd caused her by doing what he just did. He was the biggest idiot in the world. "Kim, I'm so so sorry. I should've known. I just got so jealous." He buried his face in her hair. "I don't ever want to lose you."

Kim backed away and grabbed both of his hands. "Awwww, well, you don't have to worry about that because I—" she kissed his cheek. "Love—" she kissed his other cheek. "You." She smiled, biting her lower lip, and gently kissed him on the lips. He smiled against hers and deepened the kiss. They just stood there, lips moving in sync, Kim's arms around Jack's neck and Jack's around her waist.

They could've stayed like that forever, but a cough made them jump away from each other. "Sorry to ruin your little make out session, but said best friend is in pain here," said Jerry as he rolled his eyes, his hand holding an ice pack to his jaw.

Jack and Kim's mouths gaped and shut continually in embarrassment. When they finally snapped out if it, they rushed to Jerry with a simultaneous "sorrysorrysorrysorry!"

* * *

A/N: Hello(: This is another lame attempt at a little humor. Although, in my opinion, this was funnier than in my other fanfic _I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way._ Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Thanks for reading!(:


End file.
